helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyono Momohime
|image = |caption = Kiyono Momohime promoting "BEYOOOOOND1St" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 154.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2016-present ( years) |agency = (2016-) |label = |mcolor = Orange |generation = |debutsingle = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist |join = May 5, 2017 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 25th Generation |join1 = January 15, 2016 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 2 Years, 6 Months |acts = Juri♡Puri, Amorecarina, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, BEYOOOOONDS, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi |blog = |autograph = }}Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi and the combined group BEYOOOOONDS. She first joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in January 2016. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol groups Juri♡Puri and Amorecarina. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Kiyono Momohime was born on December 22, 2004 in Tokyo, Japan. She was enrolled in Avex Artist Academy's dance program in Tokyo and was also a junior fashion model for a magazine. 2016 On January 15, Kiyono joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko and Yonemura Kirara. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 2gatsu・3gatsu ~SINGING!~ on February 13."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Web Site. 2016-01-15. Kiyono participated in the opening act of the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kasahara Momona at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi". 2017 On March 25 and 26, she participated in the Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2017 event. In April, Kiyono was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. On May 5, at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, it was announced that she was selected to debut in a new section focused on theater, different from Engeki Joshibu, alongside Takase Kurumi.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. From June 2 to June 11, Kiyono participated in Pharaoh no Haka, an Engeki Joshibu musical starring Morning Musume '17. On July 10, in an article on the Hello! Project official site announcing the release of the Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 SUMMER, it was stated that Takase and Kiyono were promoted as official members of Hello! Project."「ハロプロまるわかりBOOK 2017 SUMMER」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-10. However, their profiles remain under Hello Pro Kenshuusei at this time. On August 11, Kiyono and the four other members promoted from Hello Pro Kenshuusei released a digital song titled "Gobaku ~We Can't Go Back~". From November 27 to December 3, Kiyono participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~. 2018 On March 30, it was announced that Kiyono and Takase Kurumi would form a new group with the image of a "small theater troupe" that uses expressive power in their singing and dancing. They would begin activities between the summer and fall together with Ichioka Reina's own new group."「一岡伶奈がリーダーの新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の新セクション」について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. An audition for new members to join either of the two groups was planned to begin in late April,"オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. but the date on which further audition details would be announced and applications would start being accepted was changed to May 11."オーディション開催に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-01. On May 11, the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition" began."ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-11. On July 14, she debuted in Hello! Project, and subsequently left Hello Pro Kenshuusei, with the start of the Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER concerts. On October 19, the name of her group was revealed as Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the group led by Ichioka named CHICA#TETSU and the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. On December 18, Kiyono celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Kiyono Momohime Birthday Event 2018, with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2019 On December 12, Kiyono celebrated her 15th birthday at a fanclub event titled BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Kiyono Momohime Birthday Event 2019, with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. Personal Life Education= When Kiyono joined Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2019, Kiyono is currently in last year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kiyono Momohime has acquired: *'Nishida Shiori:' She is close to Nishida, and their pairing name is "Orihime" (おりひめ), the "Ori" coming from Shi'ori', and the "hime" coming from Momo'hime'. *'Takase Kurumi:' She gets along well with Takase Kurumi in Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. *'Yonemura Kirara:' She gets along well with her gen-mate Yonemura Kirara. |-|Name Meaning= Kiyono's given name, "Momohime", means peach (桃々; momo) and princess (姫; hime). |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kiyono Momohime: *'Momohime' (ももひめ)"ハロプロ進化論の最新形態「超・令和型アイドル」BEYOOOOONDSインタビュー（１）" (in Japanese). ENTAME next. 2019-04-16. *'Hime' (姫): A nickname given to her by ."BEYOOOOONDS FCイベント2018 ~冬の陣ZIN ~" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2018-12-03. *'Purin' (プリン): Momohime calls herself "Purin-chan". Purin is short form of "purinsesu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of the English word princess). *'Supreme Commander Marshal Momohime' (モモヒメ元帥最高司令官; Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken): Sometimes used by fans. When Kiyono gave instructions to members for the Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 lottery, she marched into the room wearing an army cap and called herself "Momohime-gensui Saiko Shirei-ken". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 154.5cm *'Western Zodiac': Capricorn *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-01-15: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2017-05-05: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi member **2018-10-19: BEYOOOOONDS member (as part of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-01-15: Member *'BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Member Color:' Orange *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016–2018) **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2017–present) **BEYOOOOONDS (2018–present) *'Other Groups:' **Amorecarina **Avex Academy Trainee **Juri♡Puri (2015) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Human beatbox, Dance, Unicycle *'Hobbies:' Ribbon, collected hair accessories, kite flying, skateboarding, guitar, create and edit videos *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop, Dance music, and Western music *'Favorite Food:' Kyoto style pickled vegetables *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer, Ice Hockey *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite School Subject:' Art *'Charm Points:' Long eyelashes, double eyelids *'Motto:' "Tsuneni zenryoku" (常に全力; To always give my all) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' 21ji Made no Cinderella, Odore! Morning Curry, Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi, Uchuu de La Ta Ta *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sayashi Riho Publications Magazines *2018.09 Top Yell NEO 2018 AUTUMN Works Theater *2016 MODE *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2017 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru~ *2018 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alicetachi *2019 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ *2020 Arabeyooooonds Nights Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) TV Programs *2016-2019 The Girls Live Internet *2016– Hello! Project Station *2016– Upcoming *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back-up dancer) Trivia *Her most happy moment is when she is eating cheese (she eats camembert and mozzarella almost everyday). *She is the first member to be born after Hello Pro Kenshuusei's formation (with the program being formed in June of 2004). *Her future goal is become a stage performer that can make everyone in the world happy. *Yaguchi Mari said that Momohime has a strong idol profile.Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ MC. *She is the first of her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation to debut. See Also *Gallery:Kiyono Momohime *List:Kiyono Momohime Discography Featured In *List:Kiyono Momohime Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kiyono Momohime Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles Notes # May 5, 2017, the day it was decided Kiyono would debut as a member of Hello! Project, is listed as the official date she joined Ame no Mori Kawa Umi on her member profile, although the group was not announced until March 30, 2018. References External Links *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Profile *BEYOOOOONDS / Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Official Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (archived) es:Kiyono Momohime Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former local idols Category:Kiyono Momohime Category:Capricorn Category:Blood Type A Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Debuted Eggs Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:Orange Member Color Category:Monkey Category:Members born in Heisei Period